A Deal with God
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Emma finds Regina mourning Graham in the graveyard. Updated chapter 5: this chapter is rated M
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Deal with God (1/2)  
>Pairing: ReginaEmma  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, fairytale or real world

Summary: Emma finds Regina in the cemetery mourning Graham's death.

_Why is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
>Tell me we both matter don't we?<br>You, It's you and me,  
>It's you and me who won't be unhappy – "Running up that hill," Kate Bush<em>

Emma's sigh turned into a yawn as she passed by the Storybrooke cemetery on her third round that day. It had been 2 weeks since Graham had died suddenly in her arms. There had been a short service and burial. Graham had no family to contact so the city (a.k.a. Regina) had paid for his funeral arrangements. Emma had stood in back, arms crossed, looking on as Graham's casket was lowered into the grave, watching the crowd grieve. Regina had looked stunning in her black skirt and suit, but Emma averted her eyes when she walked by, and hadn't spoken to her since their fight and what had turned out to be Graham's last few hours on earth.

Emma parked in front of the cemetery contemplating an early evening nap before she returned to the station to finish up paperwork. Her mind wouldn't rest, so she decided to stroll among the graves, and visit Graham's. She took her flashlight and began to zigzag through the uneven grave markers. The sun had just set, and the eerie quiet and cold breeze caused the hair on the back of Emma's neck to rise. She easily found Graham's tombstone. She kneeled down and thought of the kindness he showed in hiring her despite Regina's wishes.

She thought she heard a voice coming from over the hill. She strained to hear and could just make out the sound of crying. She got up to see who was out there. As she drew closer she could definitely hear crying, and praying. She made out the word "father." Emma kept her flashlight off as she didn't want to startle anyone. By the time she got close enough to see who it was she had been seen as well. It was Regina all alone ,sitting on the step in front of her father's Mausoleum.

"Who is it?" Regina called out, ice in her voice.

"It's me, Emma," Emma could see Regina's pale tear stained face in stark contrast to her black hair, and black attire.

"What are you doing out here?" Regina asked defensively , quickly wiping away her tears with her black leather gloves.

"I'm doing my rounds, I heard… crying and I thought I'd come see if you were okay," Emma said sincerely concerned for Regina as she dared to walk closer. She realized no one had really known that she and Graham were together besides Emma, and she must be taking his death extremely hard.

"I wasn't crying," Regina snapped.

"Okay…?" Emma had clearly heard her and they both knew it.

Regina shook her head in sadness and whispered, "Just don't tell anyone. I mustn't appear weak."

Emma felt terrible for Regina. She must be so lonely, and loneliness was a feeling Emma knew well. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy, who consequently was sitting before her. Emma slowly edged in and sat down next to Regina who appeared thinner and more fragile than Emma had ever seen her before.

"It's okay to feel sad, Madam Mayor. It's okay to cry. We're all grieving. Do you want to talk about it?" Emma said soothingly, carefully wrapping her arm around Regina's waist, reaching her other hand out to brush her fingers and place Regina's hand in her own. Emma noticed Regina was freezing cold. She felt Regina stiffen at the contact, but neither woman made a move to pull away. She looked away for a moment and then looked into Emma's eyes where the true depth of her sadness was revealed.

"It seems like forever ago that we were fighting in this same place," Regina remarked, letting her fingers squeeze Emma's back.

"It does. The service was nice, Regina. It was good of you to make sure he had a proper burial," Emma said as they both contemplated the unresolved feelings still lingering from their fight.

"Don't say that," Regina's lip quivered and she looked like she would burst into tears again. "I think I had better go, Miss Swan."

"Regina, where is your car? I didn't see it in the parking lot?" Emma asked.

"I walked," Regina replied, pushing herself up from the cement step.

"It's getting colder, and you are already freezing. Don't deny it, I felt you shivering. Let me drive you," Emma offered. Feeling it was her duty anyway.

"Certainly not, Deputy, I have a dinner reservation to get to. I'm just walking over to Les Poissons," Regina said curtly, brushing Emma's hand off her shoulder.

Emma stood by idly and let Regina stomp ahead of her, she paced back and forth annoyed at being dismissed when she was just trying to help, "I'm going to follow you to make sure you're okay," Emma called after her.

Regina walked about 20 paces when out from behind a gravestone the big white wolf with the blood red eye emerged and bared its teeth at her. Regina stopped dead in her tracks, paralyzed by fear. She put her hands out in front of her and slowly took one step back. Emma was still standing back at the tomb taking some calming deep breaths. Like any interaction with the mayor she always had to calm herself down for a minute.

When Emma looked up she was shocked to see Regina backing away slowly as the wolf advanced on her. Regina tripped on a small headstone and fell backwards into the wet grass. The wolf circled her and howled. Emma's eyes grew wide and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She pulled her gun and fired it 2 shots into the air. The wolf looked up at her and then ran off into the woods.

Emma raced over to Regina who was still on the ground, "Regina, are you okay?"

Emma reached out and Regina gladly took her hand. Emma pulled her to her feet easily, noticing that Regina was hyperventilating. Regina trembled like a leaf, and her body was impossibly col, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked traumatized and reached out instinctively clutching Emma's bicep. Emma claimed she wasn't the maternal type, but her first reaction, despite that this woman was her enemy, was to wrap Regina in a huge bear hug.

"Hey, it's okay. The wolf is gone, just concentrate on slowing down your breathing," Emma whispered wrapping her arms tighter around Regina. Regina hugged her back, nails running up and down her back. Emma could smell Regina's apple scented soap as her nose was practically against her neck.

"Where the hell did that wolf come from?" Regina asked trying to sound tough, but failing miserably as her voice broke and only her breath carried the end of the sentence.

"He's gone now, he didn't hurt you," Emma reassured as they both stayed still clinging to each other. Emma felt Regina warming up slightly as she held her close, and Emma had lost track of how long they had been holding onto each other.

"He would have killed me, if you hadn't …You didn't shoot the wolf?" Regina asked, shock still apparent in her voice.

"Mmm, no, I just fired my gun to scare him away," Emma started to pull out of the hug from Regina to look at her, but felt Regina tighten her arms around her and pull her closer.

"Wait…just don't move…you're so warm," Regina sighed against Emma's neck. Then Emma, who had maybe let herself get a bit too relaxed, felt Regina do what she could only describe as "nuzzle" against her. Emma could feel her warm breath in and out against her neck and it was causing her nerve endings to tingle pleasantly.

Against her better judgment, Emma relaxed even further against the mayor oddly enjoying the closeness with the one person who always pushed her away like the repelling force of a magnet. Body heat keeping them both warm as they stood in the stillness, only the hollow sound of each other's breathing echoing in their ears.

"Emma, would you be willing to accompany me to dinner?" Regina asked softly, "As a thank you for saving me?"

"I'm starving," Emma said smiling, as they slowly stepped away from each other. Emma let go of Regina, feeling slightly embarrassed for letting herself get so carried away, but was surprised when Regina continued to clutch Emma's arm in her own as they walked back to town through the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Deal with God (2/?)  
>Pairing: ReginaEmma  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, fairytale or real world

Summary: Regina asks Emma to accompany her to dinner after Emma saves her from that freaking wolf

_You don't want to hurt me,  
>but see how deep the bullet lies<br>Unaware, I'm tearing you asunder  
>Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts.<em> _– "Running up that hill," Kate Bush_

By the time they reached the restaurant Regina was already in revenge mode. Emma was only half listening as Regina still had her arm latched tightly in Emma's and she could feel Regina's breast pressing into her elbow. It was distracting.

"That wolf is a menace to our community. Did you know he's been spotted on our city streets? And wolves do not travel alone, that I know, if there is one there is a whole damn pack of them. They must be destroyed, and I am not taking a step outside alone until I see that wolf is dead," Regina let her monologue take her away. She was still shaken by the whole ordeal, but always most happy when she was plotting against something. Emma noticed the way her eyes lit up at the mere thought of vengeance.

"Is this Les Poissons?" Emma asked, as she had never even noticed the tiny brick building before. Yellow light spilled out of the tiny windows and it definitely looked cozy, warm and expensive. Of course it was not the type of place Emma would even consider dining in on her own. She didn't enjoy fancy restaurants, and refused to overpay for a meal she couldn't pronounce the name of and probably wouldn't even enjoy as much as burger and fries. It was Regina's choice and Emma was not the type to turn down a free meal either.

But here they were, and when Regina pulled her arm away and stepped up to open the door, Emma felt colder than she could remember. She stood dumbly for a second before she shook her head and stepped inside. The whole evening already felt like some bizarre date, and going to a romantic restaurant was not helping the unfamiliar yet intimate feelings that Emma was trying to stifle for the bitchy mayor.

Regina whispered in her ear, "Don't be alarmed if I have a schmooze a bit. Many important people in the community frequent here and I have an obligation to…entertain."

No sooner had she said it before Regina was beckoned over to a table of graying gentlemen in suits to chat about the community. Emma stood in the entryway shifting her weight from foot to foot; searching the decorations on the walls and feeling generally uncomfortable, until Regina summoned her over…then it was even more awkward.

"Deputy Swan, what a delight to have you aboard. It was such a tragedy to lose Sherriff Graham so suddenly. You have some big shoes to fill, young lady," one of the older men commented as he puffed on a cigar, and Regina looked on with an unreadable expression drawn upon her face.

Emma smiled graciously and thanked the man for the vote of confidence. Regina excused them, but before they could get to their table another group of townsfolk stopped them and gave Emma a similar pep talk and commented how nice it was to see the new sheriff out with the mayor working together hand in hand. As Emma stepped away she could hear bits of hushed gossip about her and Regina and what exactly the nature of their relationship was. It didn't bother her as much as amuse her, and truthfully she wished she could pin down the exact nature of her relationship (or lack thereof) with the one and only Madame Mayor.

Regina had tracked down the hostess, who seated them in a more private area where they wouldn't be bothered. Emma just followed Regina's lead and silently prayed that they could just eat quickly and she could go, as the whole deal had been a mix of emotions from the moment she had stepped foot in the cemetery earlier that night. Regina dropped her smiling mayor act, placed her elbows on the table and ran her hands through her shiny black hair, sighing loudly.

"Well, the good people of Storybrooke really must like you, and they unfortunately really want you to be the new Sherriff. I don't see why, and frankly it's against my better judgment, but I guess now that you will be accompanying me everywhere I go until that wolf is caught I'll try to play nice. For the time being of course, when it comes to my son- well, that's a different story," Regina lamented to a confused Emma.

The waiter brought over a basket of bread and dipping oil. The garlic smelled amazing and Emma's stomach was growling so she decided to just fill her mouth with bread before she said something stupid. Of course the big hunk of bread went into Emma's mouth just as the waiter asked for their orders. It wasn't as if Emma had a chance to speak anyway as Regina decided to do all the ordering for her, "We'll take a bottle of the house red, and she'll have the lobster, and I'll have mussels."

"Lobster? I don't think I've ever ordered lobster at a restaurant," Emma said when she managed to swallow her bread.

"You didn't order it, I did. It's amazing here, probably fresh caught just this afternoon," Regina smiled, feeling pleased with herself. She leaned forward over the tiny table and let her eyes roll up and down Emma, stopping to focus on her lips, and then said in a low voice inflecting a curious tone, "I know exactly what you want and how you'll like it. Just let me take care of you tonight."

Emma was unable to respond so she just slugged down some wine and coughed, when she recovered, she tried to change the subject, "So um, what was that you meant about me accompanying you everywhere?" Emma squeaked out, still puzzled about Regina's blanketed statements.

"Well, it's not like I have an impenetrable fortress and an army of guards to do my bidding and protect me, now is it? I mean that wolf could assault me anywhere, and until I have his heart and the hearts of his entire family in my possession you will be my protector- as acting Sherriff of course," Regina reasoned as she sipped her wine offering Emma a coy smile.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem perfectly capable of protecting yourself, and besides it's not like the wolf is going to break into your house or anything ridiculous. It will probably just forget about you."

"On the contrary, that is exactly what he may do- break in while I'm sleeping and rip my throat out. When we leave here, you are going to wolf-proof my house. I should check on Henry and make sure everything's okay. He's with the new babysitter, and she seems a bit odd," Regina trailed off swirling her wine in thought.

Emma just kept eating her bread wondering what she had gotten herself into, and trying not to notice Regina staring at her. Regina sent Henry a text under the table and he responded he was fine, but the baby sitter had only made him cold oatmeal for dinner.

The waiter placed the biggest, reddest, steamiest lobster Emma had ever seen in front of her. Emma just stared at it, overwhelmed. Regina picked up her fork and dipped into her dish, "Hmm, very good- just the right amount of lemon. I'm sure you'll like it with a lot of butter," Regina commented as she watched Emma struggle with her point of entry on the lobster.

Emma found a way, and Regina was definitely right about the butter. They ate in comfortable silence. The lobster melted in her mouth and Emma had to practically force herself not to moan in delight.

Regina promptly ordered another bottle of wine.

"Oh, I really don't need more than 2 glasses," Emma tried to say, but Regina wasn't about to drink alone.

"Oh yes you do. We're… celebrating," the waiter poured them each another hearty glass. Regina swirled her wine as a smile pulled at her lips, "I'm actually enjoying this dinner, deputy. Thank you for joining me."

Regina found watching Emma eat lobster absolutely adorable, and she would never say it out loud, but the whole wolf thing was just a ruse. If she wanted to she could have that wolf hunted and killed in two shakes of a lamb's tail. To put it simply, she wanted to play with Emma and see how far she could push her. Seduce her perhaps. The first part of the plan was alcohol and food. Regina lifted her glass and asked Emma to join her in a toast to "ambition."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Deal with God (3/4)

Pairing: Regina/Emma

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, fairytale or real world

Come on baby, come on darling

Let me steal this moment from you now

Oh come on angel, come on come on darlin'

Let's exchange the experience oh… – "Running up that hill," Kate Bush

After their second bottle of wine was but a memory, and Emma struggled to keep her ass on her chair, she mentally conceded control. Regina unapologetically stared into her eyes as if she was trying to read her mind. Emma was trying to keep it together, but her only saving grace was that Regina was just as drunk. Regina didn't even try to pretend that she wasn't curious about Emma. Thus came the questions:

"Do you regret it?" Regina asked softly, her eyes lowered, finger swirling the lip of her wine glass.

_Uh oh._

"Regret what?" Emma cringed as she involuntarily giggled/choked as she spoke.

"I mean giving up Henry, of course. Do you ever have moments of regret, where you think what life would have been like had you made another choice? Or was it your only choice?" Regina's bottom lip quivered just a bit, and Emma could tell that this whole question wasn't solely based on her decisions about Henry. There was something Regina was possibly hinting at regretting herself, but Emma also wasn't the best at nuanced metaphor laden conversation right then, so as quickly as she noticed the remorseful look bubbling up in Regina's dark eyes, it was gone.

"Um…yes..I mean no- I've said it before, I gave him up to give him his best chance," Emma was not ready to have this conversation at all. But if she was going to have it, she shouldn't be having it with Regina. She should at least be calm, reflective and sober. Regina appeared softer around the edges in the candlelight. Maybe Emma's vision was just a bit blurry.

"And do you believe that his best chance is…with me?" Regina sounded positively vulnerable.

Yes, blurred the edges were- maybe it was the velvety way Regina was speaking or the way intoxication tended to turn whoever you were with into your most beautiful best friend forever. The intimacy may have been forced by alcohol, but the conversation they were having was very real and serious, drunk or no. At any rate, Emma's unfocused eyes kept wandering down the mayor's chest, visually tracing her curves letting her mind wander to unsafe, sexy thoughts. Then she mentally chastised herself and swallowed the sudden the lump in her throat and tried to focus anew on the conversation at hand. _Wine. Damned wine._ She should have insisted on iced tea.

Regina had a way of cocking an eyebrow the way others cocked a gun: sheer power. She had definitely caught Emma looking and Regina couldn't help but look back, sporting an expression of pure hunger. Emma felt so hot and practically short of breath from the tension that hung in the air. Emma thought she'd surely spontaneously combust, if they sat there a moment longer. She tried to think of ways to lighten up the conversation, shift the focus from major life decisions and unspoken wants, but she feared they were already on an inevitable path, and her voiced squeaked when she lamely avoided Regina's question and asked, "So um, have you always lived in Storybrooke, Regina?

"No," Regina answered firmly and without hesitation, but declined to elaborate, "Shall we?" Somewhere along the line Regina had paid and just finished signing the check. She looked pointedly at Emma, trying to regain the upper hand over Emma and her own senses as well.

Then she slowly stood up, straightening her back, and primly smoothing her slacks. Emma noticed the slight unsteadiness of her legs, because Emma felt just the same. Regina stepped forward, and guided Emma by the arm, placing her other hand on the small of her back and steering her through the restaurant like it was the most natural thing to do. They were both relieved to leave the stuffy heat of the restaurant, as the cold air soothed their flushed skin. Regina let her fingers linger on Emma's back, unwilling to give up the contact, or at least the brief connection she had made with her.

Emma was back to feeling awkward, she didn't know what was required of her at this point. Did Regina want her to walk her home or call her a cab? She just needed to clear her head, and it was impossible when present company was rubbing absent circles on her back in the most soothing pattern. Lulling her into a drunken state of relaxation, she felt a vibration bubble up in the back of her throat, before she swallowed it back down. She realized it was a purr; she was seconds away from purring like a kitten at Regina's touch. Instead, Emma shivered uncontrollably.

Rain sprinkled down, the wind had picked up and a rolling fog cast a thick gray haze over the glistening water-stained streets. The full silver moon peeked out from behind the clouds momentarily here and there. Emma took a moment to compose herself, and zipped her jacket. She turned and faced Regina, who was now frowning at her with her hand on her hip.

"This weather is atrocious, but clearly neither of us is in any condition to drive," Regina was downright pouty, it caught Emma off guard. Ever the chivalrous problem solver, Emma unzipped and offered her coat, "I'm hot anyway, go ahead and take it."

"Nonsense, you're trembling," Regina swept closer and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist; another excuse to touch her. They started walking in the general direction of Regina's house without discussion. Emma attempted to avoid a puddle and leaned hard into Regina throwing them both slightly off balance. They both laughed, their breath mingling together in a cloud, and took a few stumbling steps before they righted themselves to walk straight ahead.

At the edge of town, they heard a sound that stopped them in their tracks: the wolf, howling mournfully in the distance. The sound carried and echoed. Regina's eyes went wide; she held her breath, a primal display of pure fear splayed across her features. Emma pulled her off the sidewalk, into the alleyway, and pushed her against a brick wall. In an adrenaline induced panic, she pressed her hand over Regina's mouth to keep her from screaming, and pressed her body tight against Regina's to demonstrate to her that she was protected.

Slowly, Emma removed her hand from her mouth, but traced her thumb lightly over Regina's full lips. Regina sported a wicked smile, and in a breathless whisper said, "I wasn't going to scream, dear."

Emma nodded and then without further delay, dipped her head, hovered centimeters from Regina, and then pressed her lips against Regina's and kissed her hard. It was a full body kiss, as Emma pressed herself into Regina and tangled her fingers in her hair. Regina kissed her back eagerly. Emma tugged at the knot of Regina's black coat belt. She let it fall open and swiftly snaked her cool hands around Regina's waist, causing the brunette to elicit an overdue moan.

After a few moments, Emma pulled away abruptly, smiling mischievously. She took Regina by the hand and pulled her forward into a run. With her coat flapping in the breeze, heels clicking on the pavement, and the bitter cold of the night stinging her lungs, they ran all the way home. Regina didn't think; she just felt the rhythmic cadence of Emma's footfalls and their intertwined fingers as she was pulled along, she had never before felt so light and so free.

For Emma, for once, nothing else mattered, except that moment. She savored it, until they finally arrived in front of the Mayor's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Deal with God (4/5)

Pairing: Regina/Emma

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, fairytale or real world

Author's note: I think every chapter is the last of this story and it just keeps going- this one is a change of tone, but we'll be back to sexy times real soon.

Regina tugged Emma into her house, where the stillness and darkness was interrupted by the sound of their heavy breathing. Emma took a moment to notice the décor and look around, while Regina went to find Henry. It wasn't very late yet, but she suspected he'd be in his room reading or playing video games. Regina looked around for the babysitter.

She got no farther than her usually pristine kitchen, and found it in shambles. She opened her mouth in horror taking in the dirty pots and pans overflowing with congealed gray oatmeal. Several bowls of the thick, gritty stuff were sitting around half eaten.

"What the hell?" She screamed in disgust which made Emma come running.

"Whoa!" Emma lamented as she slid to a stop at the archway, she was still drunk and found it somewhat funny to see such a huge mess. It was even funnier when Regina stepped in a big glob that had landed on the floor.

"Ugh! Why are you laughing? This is absolutely ridiculous!" Regina snapped as she stomped off to find the babysitter.

She looked around the living room and all of the downstairs to no avail, and then marched upstairs flinging open Henry's bedroom door, not caring if she woke him. She had to find out if he had played a part in trashing the kitchen. He was lying in bed under the covers, but not asleep. He was reading his cursed fairytale book and he barely flinched when she entered. He had gotten used to Regina's grand entrances.

"What happened to the kitchen? And where in the hell is the babysitter?" Regina demanded, seething.

Henry could tell by her slightly imprecise movements that she had been drinking, which he was also used to, "I told you she made me a crappy dinner. She's kind of a slob. I think she fell asleep in the guest bedroom, but I don't know. I went to my room after dinner."

With that information she went down the hallway and pulled open the door to the guest room, sure enough finding the babysitter sound asleep. Her long blond hair was the only part of her showing from under the covers.

By this time Emma had come up the stairs and found Regina hovering in the doorway. Emma looked into the darkened room, and whispered to Regina to just let her sleep. She lightly pulled her hand away and Regina turned to face Emma. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and her face fell from a state of fury to one of peace instantly.

For a second, Emma thought that she had convinced Regina to let the matter go, but anger flashed in her again just as quickly as it had subsided. She stormed past Emma and down the hall to her own bedroom. She shouted over her shoulder, "I'm calling her mother to come pick her up this instant!"

As Regina flung open her bedroom door she was greeted by another sour surprise: her bed. She had made it up into military corners that morning and now her bedspread and pillows were cast aside, her sheets wrinkled and mussed. She growled at the blatant intrusion of privacy. Emma had come in just behind her, her eyes growing wide at the sight. She had a brief moment of awe as her curiosity got the better of her. She was standing in Regina's bedroom. She had an urgent desire to go through the mayor's jewelry box , raid her drawers and look into her closet as she wondered what clues she might find there that would help her understand the complex woman in front of her. Unfortunately, the more time she spent with her the less she seemed to unlock, especially tonight.

Regina scraped around and found the piece of paper with little Gilda's number on it. She dialed hastily and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for someone to answer, "Yes, this is Mayor Mills. You need to pick up your daughter. She was babysitting my son and she's fallen asleep on the job. …what do you mean 'again'? She's done this before? Fine, just come take her away."

Regina slammed down the phone and let out a heavy sigh; she shook her head, and then seemed to remember that Emma was still there. She looked up at Emma, who shrugged instinctively, not knowing her role in the commotion.

They stood in silence for a moment until Emma moved toward her and placed her hand on Regina's arm lightly once more, "Hey, how about this? You fix your bed, and I will go and wake up that girl and see that she gets out of here. Then I'll say 'hi' to Henry real quick before he goes to sleep, if that's okay?"

Regina nodded slightly in consideration.

"Then how about we go downstairs and have a drink while we clean up the kitchen? I'll help you get everything back in order before I go home."

Regina looked up at her displaying a wounded look at the notion that Emma was going to leave, "You're not going to wolf-proof?"

"Um…sure, I can do that too. We had better get started, it's getting late," Emma said looking at the clock on the table.

"Do you have somewhere you'd rather be, Miss Swan?"

Emma felt the point of that question and knew that they were backtracking. The whole evening had been an exquisite destruction of Regina's walls, and now she sensed that Regina was building them back up brick by brick, and shutting her out. Emma didn't want to ruin the evening, or ruin Regina's fragile sense of trust in her.

Regina pursed her lips and then moved to gather her haphazardly placed blankets, while Emma took her cue to go wake up the babysitter. As Emma exited Regina's bedroom she felt a shiver, and then chastised herself. She was sobering up, and she felt a flush of embarrassment over the fact that she had practically openly lusted over Regina this evening. She had freaking kissed her! She had enjoyed her touch and eaten up her looks like it was oxygen, but she had been foolish to think Regina would even be interested in her, and realized it was probably just the alcohol influencing her actions. It wouldn't be the first time that had aided her bad decisions.

She had to shake the girl to wake her, and when she did she was groggy and unapologetic. Emma knew if Regina saw her she would rip into the girl and probably scar her for life. She ushered her out of the house when she saw the headlights of a car pull up, but not before passing the girl some money despite the shoddy job she had done.

She went back inside and padded up the stairs, tentatively knocking on Henry's door before slowly pushing it open, she smiled when she saw him.

"You are here. I thought I heard you, but then I thought I was dreaming or something because there is no way you'd actually be here," Henry yawned and stretched as his words rushed out.

"I know. Your mom took me out… for dinner. We had some business to discuss," Emma smirked, thinking how ridiculous it sounded.

Henry grimaced, but made no comment, "She's pretty mad at that girl. I told her I didn't need a babysitter, but she got me one anyway. She says I need to be around more people."

"Well, Henry, I know from experience it's not good to spend all of your time alone," Emma had sat down next to him on the bed and noticed his book of stories tucked under the covers.

"Were you reading again?" Emma asked unable to disguise the worry in her voice.

"Just a little," he yawned again and his eyes slipped shut as Emma ran her hand through his hair.

"Good night Henry," she whispered as she rose off the bed, stealing one more glance at him.

"Emma, are you going to be here when I wake up?" Henry asked hopefully.

Emma paused before responding with a bit of uncharacteristic bitterness on her tongue, "does your mom usually have people here for sleepovers?"

"No, never, but maybe," he voice took on a disappointed tone as he thought about the likelihood of Regina letting Emma stay.

"We'll see," Emma sighed and pulled his door shut behind her, only to hear the sound of clanging dishes and muttered curses coming from downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Deal with God (5/5)

Pairing: Regina/Emma

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, fairytale or real world

Author's note: Someone gave me feedback that Regina wouldn't do her own dishes, but I disagree. I see her very much like Bree from DH, always maintaining cleanliness and appearances as a way to mask the mess of her emotions.

_These tears I've cried  
>I've cried 1000 oceans<br>and if it seems I'm floating  
>in the darkness<em>

_Well, I can't believe that I would keep,  
>keep you from flying<br>so, I will cry 1000 more  
>if that's what it takes<br>to sail you home, sail you home – "1000 Oceans" Tori Amos_

Emma re-entered the kitchen, surprised to find that Regina had changed into her silky black pajamas that had little gray matte flourishes and swirls only visible from certain angles. Emma was tempted to ask if they were having a sleepover, but her voice died in her throat when she noticed that Regina was not wearing a bra, and the spaghetti strapped camisole top was slightly see through.

Emma was amazed at how quickly Regina had managed to clean the kitchen, all without getting covered in sticky oatmeal. She ran the garbage disposal and placed the last of the bowls in the dishwasher while Emma slowly wiped down the counter. Regina had already poured them each a strong drink. It was black, smelled like sage, and burned all the way down to her gut, but oddly Emma enjoyed it. Regina crooked an eyebrow as she watched Emma sip it, seemingly pleased.

Regina couldn't resist bitching for long, "That little trollop broke one of my kitchen chairs too! I should have made her walk home. She could have been eaten by that wolf…or a bear!"

_Whoa. _

"Yeah, that girl was quirky or something," Emma deadpanned ready to never speak of her again. Emma had assumed the incident with the babysitter had ruined the delicate curtain of lust that had hung around them earlier. But she had not anticipated just how excited the mayor got when she was angry and full of rage. She seemed to need something to hate on in order to feel any passion at all, and currently she was on fire.

"Shall we put on the fire and sit for a spell?" Regina suggested sweeping in close to Emma, refilling her drink, and ushering her out of the kitchen, switching the light off behind her.

"Sure," Emma just let her guide her to the living room, and hastily plopped down on the sofa. The headache that had threatened to envelope her skull had dissipated and been replaced once again by the buzz of alcohol. Regina started the fire and then confidently sat down right next to her, drink in hand.

Regina swirled her drink and sipped it, staring at the fire, unsure of what to talk about. Her frantic energy had slowed down, leaving residual sparks that reflected in the flickering light.

Emma took a deep breath and dared to peek at Regina without moving her head. The house was quiet save for the low hum of the dishwasher and the crackle of the fire. Emma let the heat radiating from the fire sooth her; she let her eyes slip shut for a moment. She felt heavy and tired, like she'd been balancing on a precipice for too long. She just wanted to let herself fall.

When she opened her eyes Regina was closer, really close. Her face just inches from Emma. She hadn't even felt the couch shift with her movement. Regina was studying her features, her eyes darted quickly scanning her apple cheeks and full lips. Emma couldn't help but be captivated by Regina; she fixated on the beauty mark by her lip.

"You kissed me," Regina stated, voice low, and her gaze unwavering.

"Uh-huh," Emma emitted a noise, and sat back nervously trying to regain some distance, but Regina moved forward forcing Emma back into the sofa with nowhere to go.

"Are you going to do it again?"

Emma swallowed, not sure how to respond. She whispered honestly, "I want to."

With that admission, Regina shivered lightly, stood up and wandered off and upstairs without so much as throwing a backwards glance in Emma's direction.

Emma slowly got up and had no choice but to follow her up the stairs, and down the hall to her bedroom. This was getting serious. Emma had been waiting for Regina to show her out the door and into the night, at any moment and as that possibility grew less likely she felt nervous and simultaneously elated.

Regina held up a black tank top and shorts, "do you want to put this on? Or at least, take that outfit off and get a bit more comfortable?"

Emma glanced down at her jeans and tank, now feeling as though she was suffocating in her daily uniform. Regina crawled onto the bed, tucking her legs beneath her, and watching Emma's every move like a warrior poised for a sneak attack.

"I guess we are having a sleepover," Emma tried to break the tension with a bit of humor, but she should know by now that never worked with Regina.

"Strip," Regina commanded, making a conscious decision to be more direct. Her desire to touch Emma was ever increasing. She wanted to do more than just touch her; she wanted to feel every inch of her with her lips, tongue and teeth.

Emma pulled off her shirt and moved over to the bed, feeling on display and vulnerable. She almost felt like she was in a good horror film; she wanted to find out what happened in the end, but was scared to look.

Regina gently flicked Emma's bra straps down from her shoulders running her fingers along her prominent collar bone, then reaching around her back to undo the clasp and pulled it off slowly. Regina grasped Emma's back and pulled her forward, causing her legs to hit the edge of the bed. She got on the bed on her knees and let Regina embrace her fully, their bodies connecting in a blanket of warmth.

Regina rested her forearms on Emma's shoulders clasping her hands around her neck and gently massaging her head. Emma pressed forward and finally kissed her. Softly, lips barely brushing together. Unlike the hard quick kiss from earlier, this kiss was exploratory and tentative. Regina urged Emma tighter against her body, and heightened the intensity of the kiss.

The room was dark and quiet, and Emma finally let herself relax against Regina and into the kiss. They pulled apart to catch their breath. Regina's lips were swollen and slightly parted._ Irresistible_, Emma thought before launching herself at Regina and capturing her lips in another kiss. Emma pulled Regina's top off and threw it down, and pushed her onto the mattress. Regina shifted her legs, falling onto her back and allowing Emma to crawl on top of her.

From her intimate position hovering above, Emma took note of the frightened, yet completely lust filled expression in Regina's eyes. Emma was certain that her own eyes mirrored the expression. The look gave Emma the confidence to descend on Regina, kissing down the curve of her neck, nibbling her pulse point, and coaxing out a breathless moan that was music to Emma's ears.

Regina's hands roamed languidly up and down Emma's back, trailing lower and squeezing her ass, forcing her hips down over hers. Emma stopped holding herself up and fell on top of Regina for a moment, their bodies pressed solidly together: breast to breast, hips to hips. Regina enjoyed the comfort of Emma: heat, weight, flesh covering her body more than she ever had imagined she would. It was so real and tangible, unlike most things felt in her life, and she luxuriated in the feeling.

Then Emma slowly dragged her mouth down Regina's torso, caressing and sucking on her hardened nipples, and Regina realized the pleasure she was experiencing was about to get impossibly more intense. Emma moved her mouth lower over her stomach and then hooked her fingers in the waistband of Regina's sleep pants and pulled the silken material down. Emma looked into Regina's eyes seeking permission to touch her intimately. Regina stopped Emma's hands with her own and decided it was her turn to please. Regina wished to delay her own pleasure, enjoying and punishing herself with the almost intolerable ache between her legs.

She took Emma off guard, showing her strength, pushing her off and gaining position over her. Not wasting a moment to undo the blonde's jeans and pull them down, leaving Emma squirming and dazed in her pink panties. Regina took a moment to gaze at her beauty, cheeks flushed and hair splayed out on the bed, anticipating Regina's next move. So _trusting. So open, _Regina thought, as she stroked Emma's cheek. She licked her own lips as a sudden desire bubbled up in her to mark and claim Emma's pale skin. She sucked her neck and chest hungrily, leaving a unique brand of her own.

She forcefully kissed Emma reigniting her furious desire to consume her like a fire consumes everything in its path. Regina's fingers searched the heat between Emma's thighs teasing her wetness, and studying Emma's face the whole time. Emma bucked lightly against Regina's hand wordlessly urging her to give her more. Regina smirked, happy to oblige, and happy to give Emma more than she could handle. Regina practically ripped Emma's panties off, the act causing a strong pang of arousal to run through Regina anew. She spread Emma's legs wider and went down on her before Emma could even gasp in surprise. Her body reacted to the sudden pleasure straight away, just about bucking Regina off of her, but Regina pressed her hips firmly back down and took her time slowly licking her up and down, and finally adding her finger pushing inside her, and invading her body in the best way possible.

With agonizing precision Regina knew how to drive Emma's pleasure up and up, but did not give in to her desire for release. Not yet anyway. This was the part Regina enjoyed the most: the control she exuded over her. Regina felt the same delightful burning torture in her own sex. Emma was grinding and pressing her pelvis into Regina's mouth. Regina's fingers twisted inside of Emma causing her to keep a death grip on the sheets. Her eyes were closed tight; she was concentrating on nothing but the feel of Regina's hot mouth and fingers pounding into her at a maddening pace toward her climax.

Finally, just as Emma thought she couldn't take it for another second she felt her orgasm rumbling through her. Regina felt the force of Emma's orgasm and it reminded her of the feeling of the earth as she had enacted her black swirling dark curse. _This is what the end of the world feels like._ Regina tried to keep up the frantic jerking of hips as Emma came: sitting up, wide eyed and open mouthed like she was waking up for a beautiful nightmare. As Emma recovered, Regina slowed her movements, carefully sliding her fingers from Emma's pussy and crawling up and alongside her body.

Their bodies had barely begun to cool when Emma grabbed hold of Regina pulling her up onto her knees. Regina was confused for a moment, until Emma slurred in a hot whisper against her ear, "I want to fuck you."

Regina sighed and let Emma position her; surprised that Emma wanted her cunt against her mouth. Regina slid into place over Emma's mouth, drawing in a sharp breath, and wincing slightly as Emma nuzzled her overly-sensitive pussy. Regina pressed her body against the headboard to help hold her up, careful not to grind too hard against Emma's face or grip her head too tightly with her thighs.

The feeling of Emma humming into her caused Regina to twitch her hips. Regina felt doted on, tended to and so free as Emma lovingly ate her pussy. Regina shifted position, throwing her head back in ecstasy, squeezing her own tits and pinching her nipples hard enough to blur and divide the line between pleasure and pain. As her orgasm closed in, Regina no longer cared if she smothered Emma she ground her pussy into her eager mouth, cumming with abandon all over Emma's pretty face.

Regina's knees shook under her, and she slid off of Emma, flopping down onto the bed next to her. The sound of both of women trying to slow and control their heavy breathing was the only sound filling the room. Regina turned her head to glance at Emma, who looked pleasantly spent and messy. The sight made Regina genuinely smile, in awe of the woman next to her as they basked in the afterglow. Emma caught her eye and her smile. She rolled onto her side and met Regina in a soft and loving kiss.

"Remind me send a bouquet of roses to that wolf who tried to eat you, or send whatever wolves like. A bouquet of rabbits?" Emma laughed, and then bit her lip, looking in reverence at Regina.

Regina's eyes shined with unshed tears, feeling as though she had finally made a connection. Something was changing inside of her. She knew there was a void in her. An emptiness they said could never be filled, but after tonight she no longer believed it. The feelings she had for Emma were strong, thrilling and in her experience, dangerous, but that made it all the more powerful and real. If that void was a dry ocean bed, then each smile from Emma and each touch of her affection equaled a droplet of water that would slowly, slowly fill her soul and make her whole.


End file.
